


Empty

by DylanIsABean



Category: South Park
Genre: Caring, Depressing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanIsABean/pseuds/DylanIsABean
Summary: Stan feels the void of life as he is comforted with love and suport from his grilfriend and boyfriend.





	Empty

Stan was tired from school. He was tired of work and breathing and being sick. He was sick of hating himself and nothing was going to fix that hate. He laid in bed, just staring at his phone emotionlessly as tears poured from his eyes, way was he crying? Why is he crying if he's not sad?

He knows he isn't the best person to drown his sorrows into liquor that had been hidden away in his sock drawer. He knew Kyle and Wendy knew, he knew they knew. He didn't care thiugh, he just wanted to temporarily feel better. Something to get his mind off of hating himself, and he knew this wouldn't solve anything.

He sniffes, snot making the small gurgle noise it always does as the tear continue to fall, ignoring his personal protests in not wanting to cry. He's sick of weepinh, he's sick of being the selfish, worthless, lowlife scumbag he pretended he knew he was. But, he wasn't.

He knows he's a good person, he knows people care about him. He's still empty though. How do you fix a gaping hole insde of you that you can't fill up? Would you ever be able to? He kept asking himself all these question as he chugged whiskey and curled up on the shared bed of him and his lovers. 

Why does anything matter? 

He sobbed at himself, "Why am I like this?" he knows why but, what does he care, he's so tired of himself. "Do I deserve to life? I know everyone deserves to be happy but, what's the point if everyone isn't?" He whispered to himself, face snot cover which is wiped off with his hand.

"Even if so, maybe you deserve just a day of happy. Maybe not forever but, isn't one day happy worth it all?" He knew it was Kyle by the asserting voice. The voice he was always worried would judge him but, he never did. He loved Kyle.

"Just the three of us, listening to cheesy songs while we watch a beach sunset." Wendy said, her hand softly rubbing over Stan's shoulder. 

"Yeah that'd be soooo nice." Stan said, straining a laugh.

"Of course it would be. We'd all be there." said Kyle. 

Kyle moved closer to Stan, who was wrapped all up in a blanket to hid his face from showing tears dripping down his face. Stan wrapped his arms around his two partners tight.

"You deserve to be happy, alcohol or not you are perfect and we both love you so much. Don't let anyone ruin that for you." Wendy whispered, Kyle doing the same.

Stan kissed each separately before crawling into bothf theor arms, he let his tears stop and his vision fade off into black. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to write my feelings, I'm doing my best, sorry for any errors.


End file.
